


Meet me again

by irene_yongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, Europe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Road Trips, Strangers to Lovers, minor married johnmark, redvelvet are here!, renmin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene_yongie/pseuds/irene_yongie
Summary: "Meeting Donghyuck the first time was by chance, the second, maybe a coincidence, but the third time can only mean fate."Or; the story of Donghyuck and Jeno, two strangers travelling alone — or so it's planned — through Europe and finding each other on the way.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: NOHYUCK FEST: 정답!





	Meet me again

————————— 1. Venice ——

There are two things playing on a loop in Jeno’s mind.

First, Venice is incredibly gorgeous. The city, although filled with annoingly sweaty and abundant tourists, is breathtaking and makes Jeno sound like an idiot, marveling at every bridge, columns, windows, turrets and chimneys — not that he really cares though. Every corner gets him to stop, take a break to admire, and snap a picture, hearing Jaemin’s “Wow’s” in his head. He probably won’t ever upload the hundreds of pics he already shot on Instagram or anything, but he loves having his gallery filled with aesthetic-worthy pictures. It reminds him in a very ‘live, laugh, love’ way that the world shines with beauty.

Second, it’s hot, like, really, really hot. In early July, the sun is shining and reflects on every white-stone building to throb on Jeno’s head. The little air there comes from the streams, a breeze barely floating around him. So Jeno decides to take a gondola ride, even if it’s expensive as fuck and usually for couples or larger groups rather than just one guy, at least he’ll be able to take a proper, not stuffy breath. 

It doesn’t take him long to find a line of people waiting for gondolas. He inserts himself there, not minding the wait since he can admire his surroundings. If he’s correct, and he’s pretty sure he is, he’s looking at the Ca’ d’Oro, one of the most well-known palaces of Venice, famous for its stunning, asymmetrical facade. It’s not that he learned by heart the Wikipedia page of Venice’s architecture — an unique italian gothic architecture, influenced by byzantine and islamic ones — but you learn a couple of things when you follow a tourist group led by a guide.

What Jeno didn’t learn with a guide though, is how to react when a cute guy taps on your shoulder. Well, you’d probably say ‘hi’ or ask why he tapped your shoulder, but see, the guy is __really__ cute. Jeno finds himself wordless — and now after sounding stupid, he probably looks like he is — staring at the stranger with doe eyes under delicate glasses, pretty lips and sun-kissed skin. The stranger doesn’t even seem annoyed by the general hotness, like he belongs under the rays of sunshine. If Jeno’d thought nothing could top the beauty of Venice, he’s just been proved wrong.

“Hi! I’m sorry to bother you but are you taking the ride with anyone?” Even his voice is beautiful. Jeno thinks it’s unfair. “Sorry if this is insensitive, but you looked like you’re alone, and I thought ‘Hey, Donghyuck, gondola rides are hella expensive, why not split the costs?’” 

It takes Jeno’s brain a second to register.

“Yeah! Sure! I’m alone!” Maybe he sounds a bit too enthusiastic saying that. “Yes it’s really expensive, I’d be glad to share. My name’s Jeno.”

“Donghyuck,” the stranger supplies.

“I figured.” Jeno smiles. “So are you alone too, or did someone bail on you today to stay at the hotel?”

Donghyuck laughs, “No this is a solo trip, I wouldn’t travel with someone who prefers staying at the hotel.”

“Yeah, me neither. Also my hotel is so shitty I’d be suicidal to stay in there.”

“Is it really that bad?” Donghyuck asks in a chuckle. Jeno likes his laugh, he finds it full of joy and confidence.”

“Oh well first, the food is absolutely disgusting.”

“Just like in my hotel! Like, I’m really here in _Venice_ and you’re telling me I have to eat floppy fries and half-roasted chicken?! I think the hell no.”

“Exactly! I came here to know the real taste of raviolis and lasagnas, not to get served questionable water. I don’t think it was supposed to be sparkling water. I know the room was cheap, but still.”

“Ok but what else? Bad food is a good point but I’m positive that in the contest of shitty hotels, I win hands down.”

“It looks like the place hasn’t seen a broom or vacuum since its construction.”

“Very valid, but what if I tell you that I saw, this morning, running in my room, a cockroach so big I first thought it was a mouse?” Jeno pulls a disgusted face, making Donghyuck laugh again. “When I tell you I screamed! Probably woke up the whole neighbourhood.”

Jeno’s amused, first because it’s funny he heard someone shriek this morning, second because he’s slowly discovering that Donghyuck is a very entertaining person to be around.

“Okay, my turn!” Jeno reprends, starting to get invested in this little contest of theirs. “My room is under the roofs, there’s no AC whatsoever, the window is ridiculously small and even if I wanted to open it there’s a wholeass airpot right across the street.”

“No way...”

“I’m telling you!’

“No, but Jeno, I think we’re staying in the same hotel.”

Jeno eyes widen as realization hits him while Donghyuck looks at him, chuckling is a slight disbelief.

“Dude, your voice is so high!”

“I know right?!”

Before Jeno can add anything, he’s interrupted by the gondolier. It’s their turn. Each one pays and Jeno gets in the gondola. Donghyuck looks a little nervous to step in so naturally, he offers his hand. Donghyuck takes it gladly, offering Jeno a blinding smile. It’s like electricity runs through him. Jeno likes the contact of Donghyuck’s skin on his. They let go and sit next to each other. Distractedly, they listen to the gondolier telling them about anecdotes and history about the buildings and Venice.

Usually, Jeno would have listened religiously. First because he genuinely wants to learn everything he can about the city, and second because the tour is hella expensive. Today is different though, because apparently Donghyuck isn’t the type of tourist to sit and absorb information quietly, but rather the kind to wait for any occasion to whisper funny comments in Jeno’s ear. Donghyuck never fails, Jeno giggles every time he opens his mouth and Donghyuck looks very content with himself. Jeno wonders why he doesn’t mind being distracted. 

At some point, the gondolier stops speaking and only leads the boat. It’s probably to leave some romantic silence to the couples. It would have been awkward if it wasn’t for Donghyuck. He doesn’t pay any mind, quite the opposite actually, as he wraps them into a lively and pleasant conversation.

Jeno learns that Donghyuck lives in South-Korea but works with a lot of people from all around the world — “Honestly, I could do my job everywhere, they just like me so much.” — that’s why he speaks English so well, and Jeno tells him that he’s from New-York, so quite literally the other end of the planet. He learns that Donghyuck has been there for three days and that he’s leaving later tonight, that from his trip his favorite dessert is zeppole — “Fried balls of dough filled with cream and topped with powdered sugar, seriously Jeno you have to try those.” — and that he almost fell into the water trying to get a perfect shot of some building. Jeno laughs a lot with him.

In return, he tells him that he’s still there for a few days, that a girl who could only speak Italian tried to sell him weed, and even succeeded — “You have to be shitting me!” “I wish I was!” — that he loves italian glaces so much he once downed six of them in a row and that he entered a Mass on accident and had to sit through the whole thing so he wouldn’t be rude. Donghyuck laughs a lot at that one, so much he even tears up a little. Jeno feels really dumb but really proud.

They don’t even notice the tour is done until the gondolier loudly clears his throat. They climb back up sheepishly and Jeno doesn’t miss the way Donghyuck glances at his hand. 

“Do you have anything planned after that Jeno?” Donghyuck asks when they’re back on the street.

Yes, actually, he wants to visit this one place a local told him about. 

“No. You?”

“Well I was thinking I could make you try these zeppole if you’d like!”

“I’d love to.”

“I promise if you don’t like it I’ll pay you a gelato.”

“You didn’t have to bribe me so shamelessly.”

“Wanted to.” Donghyuck throws him a wink.

///

Zeppoles are fucking delicious. Jeno could eat dozens and dozens of them, but he’d be damned to admit it since Donghyuck is paying him an ice-cream to compensate. No, pulling faces and coughing was much better.

“You really hate it that bad?”

“It’s horrendous,” Jeno answers as he shoves one into his mouth.

“So that’s why you’re eating one?”

“I had to taste again. You know, to be sure.”

“Yeah, right.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes playfully. “What flavour would you like?”

“Strawberry please!”

In the end, Jeno feels bad about lying and Donghyuck paying him something, he tries to get him another back of zeppoles, they argue for five minutes because “Yes, Jeno, I know you like them, I still wanted to get you the ice-cream.” and “I don’t care I already ate half of them you should have more!” Jeno wins, pays and they share both the zeppoles and the ice-cream — Donghyuck wanted to taste and Jeno pretended like he didn’t want it anymore, Donghyuck obviously understood Jeno’s strategy but still finished the ice-cream with a smile.

The ice-cream woman told them they were a cute couple and if Jeno blushed tremendously, Donghyuck looked visibly uncomfortable. His reaction surprised Jeno, but he tried brushing his embarrassment off, telling the ice-cream women they were nothing but friends. He hoped he didn’t repulse Donghyuck though, not _that_ much at least. 

The afternoon is nice. They walk around and take pictures like the tourists they are and it seems like they’re never going to run out of topics of discussion, well, at least _Donghyuck_ is never going to run out of topics.

“Well, it’s super cliché and a bit cheesy,” Jeno answers Donghyuck’s question about how he ended up here in Venice. “Basically, my therapist encouraged me to leave at least the town, listen to my heart and pursue my dreams, I guess.”

“Because that’s something you didn’t do?”

“Leave the town?”

“That, and listen to your heart… pursue your dreams.”

“To be honest, no, I didn’t do that.”

“What did you do then?”

“Got my degree, then my masters and I was about to continue with a PhD.”

Donghyuck whistles at Jeno’s academic achievements, making this one chuckle.

“And so, those weren’t your dreams?”

“Uh, it’s a bit more complicated. They were, kinda. I still wanna get a PhD.”

“You sure about that?”

“After probably a decade of discussions on my therapist’s couch, yeah I’m pretty sure.” Jeno laughs.

“I don’t understand then. Did your parents force you into your studies and along the way you came to realize you liked what you were doing? By the way, sorry I don’t remember if you’ve mentioned it, but what are you studying?”

“No! Not at all, my parents didn’t force me to do anything. And I graduated in Applied Mathematics. And… it’s just very complicated.”

“Yeah it is a little blurry for me. But if you don’t wanna explain more it’s fine you know.”

“It’s mostly that I’m too sober to overshare and unload my whole psyché on you.”

“Sounds fair to me,” Donghyuck smiles.

“And what about you? What brought you here?”

Donghyuck’s smile turns bitter. The silence makes Jeno regret opening his mouth. Donghyuck looks ahead of him, like he’s lost in memories. 

“Short version: nasty heartbreak.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

“And... longer version?” Jeno asks shyly, wary of hurting Donghyuck, but this one turns to him, shining, no trace of sadness or anger in his beautiful eyes. 

“Just like you, I’d need some wine.” 

///

And they do get wine. Jeno can’t really pinpoint the moment they decided to get dinner together, but it was somewhere along when the sun started to set, the air cooled a bit and Jeno telling Donghyuck had to make the most out of his last night. They ended up in a fancy restaurant, however Jeno didn’t expect the mood to be so romantic. The candles would have been fine, if it wasn’t for the serenade in the background, the dim fairy lights and all the couples around them, lost in one another’s eyes. A girl even proposes to her now fiancée at some point.

It’s a bit awkward but they laugh it off and soon enough the waiter brings the wine, so they’re all set. The meal is very nice, they make each other taste their dishes and tell stories they were reminded of by their surroundings, and then by the story of the other, and then completely out of the blue.

“You boss is such an asshole,” Jeno says, eyebrows furrowed and his chin resting on his hands around his fork, oddly concerned about the time Donghyuck broke one of the company’s printers and got ink all over himself.

“I know right?!” Donghyuck shoves his fork into his mouth, chewing for a few seconds before going on. “It’s like, dude, get a grip! God, he’s such an entitled prick, he sounds like my ex.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck sighs. “Telling me what to do, how to behave and how to act, how to lead my life, as if I owe either of these fuckers anything!”

“Ever so, it’s your boss that owes you your salary.”

Donghyuck laughs at that. “He should remember that instead of telling me that the hue of my navy blue shirt doesn’t suit my skintone.”

“Who asked for his opinion?” Jeno grunts.

“Literally! No one! Also, I rock navy blue so he better shut the fuck up.”

“I’m sure you rock any color.”

“That’s nice, thank you.” Donghyuck gives him a smile, small enough to show his genuine shyness. “Anyway, sorry I’ve been monopolizing the conversation. I’m sure you have a boss to complain about too.”

“Well, actually I don’t, which is a big part of my problem.”

“Oh right sorry, you’re just done with uni. Are you trying to find a job or do your finances allow you to write your PhD?”

“I’m lucky enough to have a bursary yeah, but a school I’ve had an internship in offered me a position as a teacher after I’m done with my masters and well… Now I’m done with my masters, but I have no idea what to do with my life.”

When Jeno looks up from his dish, he finds that Donghyuck is looking intently at him, as if he’s taking his time to understand him, leaving as vulnerable as if he was naked in the middle of the restaurant.

“As in, you don’t know what option to choose or you’re just sick of the options presented to you?”

“Yeah… more like I’m sick of the option I gave myself. It’s like… I planned my whole studies and careers before even getting my high school certification and sure, I liked my plan, but now that I’m facing the consequences it’s like, hot damn…”

“Actions have consequences !” Donghyuck finishes for him, laughing. 

‘Exactly! And I’ve always been too set in my routine and stubborn and afraid of change and I’m scared to just go into a career out of fear and laziness. Sure, I like it, but do I like it, or do I like its comfort?”

Donghyuck's eyes are scanning him like X-rays, piercing to see through his soul. “That’s interesting, I’ve never experienced such a thing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I just bounce from things to things, not asking myself a lot of questions and not really… well, realizing the consequences.” He chuckles. "It’s really about the present moment and my feelings, wants and needs, so it feels fulfilling but, god, is it unstable and scary.”

“It has its perks I suppose. You live without regrets, not wondering about the what if’s.”

“Oh no, sure I do. All the time. What if I didn’t move out that early? What if I stayed longer at this one job? It wasn’t that terrible after all. What if I didn’t fall in love that quickly? What if I didn’t dive into this relationship, head first and without a safety net?”

“Maybe life isn’t about being careful or carefree after all…? Maybe living without regrets is being honest with yourself, and being kind to your past self.”

“What do you mean?” Donghyuck asks, his chest all leaned against the table and his face earnest with interrogation.

“If you’re honest to yourself, you make your choice with your heart and reason hand in hand, not clouded by lies you keep to reassure yourself — at least in my opinion. And well, looking back you have no choice but to be kind to your past self because he did nothing but try his best.”

“And what if you knew you past-self was bullshitting himself? My past-self was very much aware he was going to crash into a wall and break every of his bones, but he’s still looked away and I ended up… butchered.”

“Then it was a mistake he had to make. Scars you needed to collect.”

“But why?”

“To grow.”

Donghyuck retreats into his chair, like he’s been hit. Contemplative, he bites his nail. “And you’re afraid you’re never going to collect yours?”

“Comfortable in my velvet chair, only forty, unscathed but old and wrinkled, having lost my time and my purpose on earth, waking up from a long sleep to catch up everything in a hurry — but still bitter. My nightmare. I already spent too much time laying in my bed, not being able to move because changing was too difficult and scary. Anxious, lazy, so unworthy.”

“Depression?”

So his therapist would say. Jeno nods. 

“Then _that’s_ your scar.”

Jeno likes this thought, oddly giving his struggles a meaning, turning it from a monster to something he could outgrow. “But is it a scar yet? Have I healed? Am I able to go out of my way?”

“Well, Italy seems a far-off place from your bed. So I’d say you have overcome your fear for the time of a trip and changed your routine. It’s a big step.”

“You have no idea how much my therapist is proud of me. She’s really enthusiastic about the trip.”

“And I support that.” Donghyuck takes a sip of wine. Jeno notices his cheeks and nose are taking a pink hue. “So, PhD or not PhD? Job? Something else?”

“No idea.” Jeno confesses in a chuckle. “I guess my trip will answer the question for me, in a very cliché and coming-out-of-age movie way.”

“You can become an astronaut. Or an adventurer in the jungle or you can open a small bakery in France. I can definitely picture you baking cakes with flour on the tip of your nose.”

“Would you come buy some baguettes?”

“Of course I would!”

“Then it’s set. I’m opening a bakery!” 

They move on to lighter topics, dreaming of French patisseries, robbing banks in the USA, epic stories about heroic assassins fighting gangs and adventures in the Andromeda galaxy. Time flies so fast they don’t realize Donghyuck is going to be late until the waiter brings them the check. They leave in a hurry, running to get a cab back to their hotel. Jeno doesn’t have a second to feel sad about the end of his magical day, yet. In the hotel room, Donghyuck snatches his scattered stuff and throws them at Jeno, who packs them at light speed, while profusely thanking him.

The cab Donghyuck ordered is waiting for him — honked a few times before he and Jeno went out. Jeno had insisted on coming with him until he got into the car. He even wanted to stay with him until the train station but that would have been too much and the other most probably would cherish a bit of tranquility before facing the busyness and frenzy of an Italian’s train station.

“One last moment please!” calls out to the cab driver, leaning on his car and smoking a cigarette. He sighs before taking a long puff of smoke which Donghyuck probably takes as acceptance since he turns toward Jeno. There’s something eerie about him, in the fresh night as he stares at him, the white street light sprinkle sparkles in his eyes. Jeno’s palms are suddenly and inexplicably sweaty. “I loved every second I’ve spent with you. You opened my eyes and gave me reassurance I didn’t know I needed. Thank you, meeting you is a blessing to me. I’ll remember you.”

Jeno’s rendered speechless. He opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again. The only thing that comes to his mind is how much he’d love to kiss Donghyuck.

And, like in a dream, and likes he’s read his mind, Donghyuck comes closer to him, slowly, he raises his hand and cups Jeno’s jaw, he waits, giving Jeno time and space to move away but he’d be damned to do that, so Donghyuck moves even closer, eyes half-closed, he presses their lips together. For the time of a flutter of wings, of a sparkle, of a lighting, of happiness, their lips brush. Their kiss is soft, shallow and tender. A slight pressure, and it’s gone. 

Smiling, Donghyuck had evaded into his cab, forever fading out of Jeno’s sight and life. Alone under the pergola, Jeno thinks, bittersweet, that Italy won’t ever taste the same. 

————————— 2. Amsterdam ——

The rain comes as a blessing, finally clearing the air from its suffocating warmth, hiding the rays of sunlight and allowing the city to breathe in. Jeno couldn't be happier. Warm weather is nice but not for too long and he enjoys wandering around the city under his umbrella.

Amsterdam is pretty, the Venice of the Northbasking him in its calm and picturesque energy but still buzzing with people. Jeno guesses it's one of the charms of European towns. After having visited Milan and Geneva, he remarks a certain pattern. A messiness of interlacing streets he can't quite find back in the US, a village-like feeling and the sometimes overwhelming weight of history showing its greatness at every corner.

He visited so many museums he can't count them anymore and the different artworks and information merge together in his head in a confusing yet delightful mix of culture. Stepping outside of his comfort zone, he finds it amazing how clueless he is of the world. Art is amazing. History is amazing. Languages are amazing. He's ashamed of his lack of knowledge, but now that he sees everything in life isn't just about numbers and economy, it makes Earth a less oppressive place to live in.

He even has opinions now. He can distinguish art that he likes from art he doesn't and he even has words to explain why. For example, he's fascinated by Van Gogh and more generally the work on colours of pointillists, but to him the classics appear plain. Someone well-versed in art would probably smack the back of his head, but luckily for him, he's alone.

He befriended a girl, Heather, in his guest house though. She's from England and they take great joy in mocking each other's accents but it mostly stops there, both being shy and busying themselves during the day.

On Jeno’s third day, the rain stops but the grey clouds remain. Perfect weather to try out one of Amsterdam’s most famous activities: riding a bike. Don’t get him wrong, of course he’s already tried the coffee-shops.

The wind is invigorating and the buildings come straight from a dream or a child’s book. For someone imaginative, Amsterdam would probably be a paradise of inspiration. Jeno wonders how it feels like to create something. A story, a poem, a painting, a sculpture... anything, really. Maybe coming back home, he’ll sign up for a class. Of what? He doesn’t know yet. He simply hopes he won’t feel the need to be perfect on his first try. His therapist would love the idea, Jaemin too.

The day rolls on peacefully, like the rest of his trip in the Netherlands, so peacefully, even, that when Heather asks him if he wants to hang out tonight with her, he agrees. She says she’s going clubbing, and if the prospect of finding himself surrounded with loud music and stinky strangers sounds terrifying, isn’t he travelling to make new experiences?

He watches her get ready in her room, putting on pink sparkles on her eyelids and red lipstick while Jeno jams to the music playing on speakers as both are sipping on beers. Suddenly, she spins to face him and almost begs if she can put glitter on him too. He wonders why she’s pleading because, of course, he’s down for it. 

And that’s how he ends up in a club in Amsterdam. Slightly tipsy already, shoulder to shoulder with an exuberant British girl and with silver glitter heavily sprinkled on his cheekbones. 

They talk to people, they dance, they drink. Heather meets a cute girl, they chat, they flirt, they kiss. Her name is Yeri and she’s came here with her own group of friends. Two of them are dating and two others are obviously pining for one another, thinking their feelings are unrequited. Or at least that’s what she tells Jeno and Heather before excitedly asking them to join their table, there’s a few other girls and guys with them.

The table is not in the VIP section but it’s still nice, above the dance floor, and with a ton of alcohol they can sip from, according to Yeri. Maybe Jeno’s drank a little too much, but he finds the jokes the girls tell incredibly funny. He tries to remember each name. Seulgi, Irene and Wendy. There’s a few other boys but if they introduced themselves, Jeno didn’t catch their names.

His eyes wander around the club, the red, blue and purple lights flash and mash together in the frenzy of the music’s bass. A tune from Lady Gaga is playing. Jeno would love to dance. Maybe he should sip some champagne first though.

“You!” Someone yells, snapping Jeno out of his reverie.

A gorgeous man is standing next to a gorgeous woman. Glittering with gold makeup, framed by thin glasses, his eyes resemble the ones of a doe, and his mouth is turned into an adorable o-like shape. He’s pretty. He looks familiar.

Jeno startles the fuck out of his seat when he realizes who the man is.

“Donghyuck!”

“Oh my god, it’s you! What the fuck?!”

“What the fuck?!” Jeno parrots. “What are you doing here?!”

“Getting smashed! You?”

“Me too!”

“Y’all guys know each other or…?” The woman next to Donghyuck asks, while everyone else looks rather confused.

“Damn right we do! We met in Venice! Jeno this is Joy, Joy this is Jeno. And well, y’all seem to know each other so I’ll skip the introductions.”

Jeno doesn't have the time to open his mouth to greet Joy himself seeing that Donghyuck walks — or more accurately speaking, staggers — toward him. When Jeno’s pulled into a hug, he thinks he’s foolish for having expected anything else. After all, why be disappointed? Donghyuck is not more than his stranger from Venice.

The next hours are a haze in Jeno’s memories, a red, blue and purple mist. He remembers sharing shots with Donghyuck, Heather abandoning him to elope with Yeri at this one hotel room, arguing with Wendy (about what? No idea), and Seulgi and Irene dancing together, staring at each other’s lips, the sexual tension between them so thick it could be cut with a knife, him refusing the joint passing around, the heavy basses of the songs pulsating in his guts and the giddiness as he giggled.

But mostly, he remembers Donghyuck, in the middle of smoke and golden glitter. He remembers dancing with him, their chest brushing, Donghyuck’s arms in his shoulders, and his thigh between Jeno’s. He remembers that S&M was playing, that it was fun and that he got turned on. He remembers Donghyuck’s scent, intoxicating him. Monoi. He remembers staring at Donghyuck’s lips and the other doing the same. He remembers, in one bold and audacious rush, chasing them, but only meeting the distance. Donghyuck had evaded him, locking eyes with Jeno before laughing enigmatically and shaking his head. Yet, Jeno remembers Donghyuck pressing himself closer to him.

The night was all, indeed and in conclusion, a confusing haze.

It’s around five AM when the girls decide to go back to their hotel, the other dudes having left already. By now, even if Jeno was still tipsy, the level of alcohol in his blood had gone down fairly. When he turns to Donghyuck, it appears clearly this one is still drunk and high as hell, as he’s currently trying to hang on Joy’s shoulder to stay standing, singing a song only he knows the lyrics or melody of. He sends a clumsy wink to Jeno. They discuss for a short moment with the girls on how to get ‘the trashbag’ (Wendy’s words) to his hotel room and Jeno quickly convinces them they should stay together, rather than splitting to accompany Donghyuck — the more they are, the safer they stay. Plus, Jeno doesn’t mind dropping Donghyuck off. They bid their goodbyes, making plans to meet the next day.

Donghyuck leans on Jeno, head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed and a dumb smile on his face. 

“Alright trashbag. Let’s get you home.” As his only answer, the trashbag hums. “What’s your hotel?”

“Call me baby...” Donghyuck singsongs to him.

Jeno realizes his mission is going to be a little more complicated than originally planned.

“What? That’s your hotel?”

“Call me baby.” Donghyuck insists, his eyes remain closed but a pout appears on his tired face.

“Baby?”

Donghyuck suddenly bursts into giggles, falling off Jeno's shoulder and almost onto the ground. 

“Oh, you…” He scolds in a laugh as he bends his wrist at Jeno in a sassy gesture.

“Oh me?”

“Oh you!”

“Alright then.”

If Donghyuck had planned on speaking meaningful words, it’s only an incoherent mumble that stumbles out of mouth.

“What?”

More mumbles. A laugh. And mumbles again.

“That’s good. That’s good. What else again?”

“I think… I think… Princess… And Queens!” There’s a long pause when Donghyuck chews on nothing but his saliva with his mouth open, and empty. “Princess and Queens!”

Just to be sure, Jeno checks on his phone if there’s any hotel with a royal figure in their names, but nothing. 

“That’s amazing, Hyuck. But can you tell me where your hotel is now?”

Finally, Donghyuck seems to come back to his senses. He straightens up, his eyes flutter open and he stares at Jeno in silence for a while, mouth ajar. 

“I… I…” he starts off, raising Jeno’s hopes up, “I… think I need to puke.” 

He, in fact, doesn’t need to puke. However, he does spend ten minutes crouched on the sidewalk trying to do so while Jeno pats his back. It becomes obvious to Jeno he’ll have to take Donghyuck to his own hotel room. It’s not that far and Donghyuck definitely needs to sober up by walking, not to doze off — or actually throw up — in a cab, so Jeno decides they’ll go there by foot.

When Donghyuck is done, he apologizes profusely, both to Jeno and to the sidewalk. Jeno tells him about sleeping at his hotel and he nods vigorously. Jeno’s sure he didn’t register a single information. It’s fine, they start walking and Donghyuck seems to have a blast pretending to be walking on a thread and acting like he’s falling and dying every time he misses the non-existent line, which is: a lot. After he’s done playing the stripper on the street light and almost hits his head on the pavement, he calms down and walks alongside Jeno. 

The conversation gets easier but also quieter as it grows into silence. Donghyuck, like it’s the easiest thing in the world, takes Jeno’s hand and doesn’t let it go until they arrive at the hotel.

On their way to the room, Donghyuck whines that he wants to go to bed right now, and Jeno refutes patiently that if he does that he’ll wake up a mess tomorrow morning. Strangely enough, common sense doesn’t compute in Donghyuck’s brain and the whining goes on. It’s okay because Jeno, in a sleepy haze, finds it cute more than annoying. Plus, Donghyuck is being very clingy and he likes the touch of his warm skin against his own

“It’s so pretty!” Donghyuck gasps when they finally get in the room. “And you’re so clean and tidy.” He laughs, tickling Jeno’s cheek. 

“Because you’re not clean and tidy?”

“I’m clean and messy. My hotel is a _mess_ there are luggages and clothes everywhere, it’s truly a curse.”

“Yeah, I remember in Italy how you threw your stuff to me.”

Donghyuck chuckles. “It was fun. Do you think it was fun?”

“It definitely was super fun.”

Donghyuck drapes himself over Jeno as this one leads him to the bathroom.

“So can you deal with clean and messy? I’m sorry I’m not clean and tidy. Maybe I could try to be clean and tidy.”

“There’s no need to be clean and tidy. I can deal with clean and messy.”

“That would be so great…”

The bathroom is very small and not really suited for two people to stand in there. Jeno places Donghyuck in front of the sink as he fumbles around trying to get something that would remove the makeup off their faces.

“I’m so tired…”

“I know, baby. I know, me too.” Jeno responds mechanically. Donghyuck giggles. “What? Baby? Is that what is making you laugh?” Donghyuck blushes furiously at the pet name, Jeno gets his answer. “Baby,” he teases, earning himself a few hits on the shoulder. “Baby, baby, baby…”

“Stooop!” Donghyuck begs, his head in his hands.

“Alright, baby.”

Jeno gets his hands on something close to a makeup removing lotion and some cottons and hands it to Donghyuck. Their height difference normally barely exists but as Donghyuck is leaning on the sink, resting on his elbows and Jeno tiptoes, Donghyuck looks very small and Jeno very big. And it looks like Donghyuck finds it very amusing, since he cracks up and almost falls on the floor laughing. 

When he stands up, he’s still very giggly and rubs his face with the soaked cotton like he’s a five years old learning how to color drawings — poorly. 

“Oh my god.” Jeno sighs, his make up already removed.

“What?”

“You’re a disaster.”

“Hey!”

“Lemme help you.”

With a huge grin, Donghyuck drops his cotton and waits for Jeno to do it for him. With his eyes closed and lips closed into an adorable contented sigh, Jeno finds Donghyuck very cute. Jeno could very much kiss him right now, and he very much wants to. But Donghyuck has rejected him once already and is fairly out of his mind, so the possibility of actually leaning in doesn’t even cross his mind, even when Donghyuck’s head slowly drops to rest on Jeno’s chest as he almost falls asleep.

A few cottons sparkling with gold later, Jeno shakes Donghyuck to wake him up. They brush their teeth in a painfully domestic ambiance. It seems to bring Donghyuck to life, considering how much fun he’s having at tickling Jeno. When they’re done, Jeno leaves him to change with some comfortable clothes of his in the bathroom while he gets into his pajamas. There’s a long moment when Jeno lays on his back and nervously faces three realizations. One, he’s fully sobered up. Two, Donghyuck’s smell of monoi is all over him. Three, he finds it way too delightful to be normal, and, to be completely honest, he’s even a little turned on by it.

Why did Donghyuck kiss him in Venice? And why did he avoid Jeno’s attempts in the club? Why is he being so affectionate and flirty? Jeno doesn’t mind someone not reciprocating his feelings — he does, but he would respect it — he’d just like to understand what’s going on. Donghyuck did tell him he was a person who lives in the moment, but Jeno didn’t expect so much variation so quickly. Did he read the signals wrong? Though he’s not that oblivious or delusional, or at least he believes so.

Donghyuck’s very drunk and very high. Jeno shouldn’t read into things too much,and if he has questions to ask, he’ll ask them tomorrow. Yeah. That’s good. That’s a good plan.

So why the fuck is he still so nervous and giddy?

Donghyuck slams the door open, startling him.

“I’m sorry there’s only one bed.”

“Don’t care.” Donghyuck mumbles, eyelids half-closed.

He falls more than he lays on the bed and nestles closer to Jeno, but doesn’t bother to cover himself with the sheet.

“You know,” he whispers, “you’re nothing like my ex.”

“Is this a good thing?”

Lazy nods. “Excellent.”

“I’m glad then. Does it matter to you?”

“Yeah. I’ve been wondering, and yeah, I guess.”

“Why?”

“Dunno.” 

“Okay.” Jeno chuckles.

“Like. He was always so… selfish. And mean. like he was making all these jokes but they weren’t really jokes you know? He was just mean.”

“I’m glad I’m not mean.”

“More than that!” Donghyuck abruptly opens his eyes and raises his head to cup it with one hand, elbow resting on the mattress. “You’re not even just not mean! You’re like… caring, and nurturing.” Donghyuck gets silent before he adds, probably more to himself. “I’m not used to kissing caring people.”

Jeno wants to suggest that maybe he should try more often, but he keeps his mouth shut. Donghyuck drops his head onto the pillow.

“He was mean and selfish, and he was so possessive, so, so, so possessive. God I hate him so much. When I broke up, he went fucking batshit. Called every of our mutual friends but also _my own_ friends so they’d side with him.”

“And did they?”

“Some, yeah.” Donghyuck says, bitter. “But Mark didn’t, so that’s the most important.”

“Mark?”

“My best friend. That boy is _ma bitch_.” Donghyuck jokes and laughs, getting Jeno laughing with him. “No seriously, he’s amazing. We’ve been friends for what? Twelve years? He was there for me. I’m glad he’s ma bitch.”

“I’m happy you had him. I really am. I don’t know if Jaemin is ma bitch as you say, but he’s dragged my ass throughout the years and obstacles too, so I guess he is in a way.”

“How is he?”

“Insufferably loud and energetic. He’s the funniest guy I know and he’s a great listener. How’s Mark?”

“Fucking married to Johnny that’s how he is! And oh my god! It’s not a joke anymore! They got married last month. Damn. That’s why I barely see him anymore, they’re all in the honeymoon phase. I’m really happy for those fuckers.”

“That’s great! Wow. Married. Actually married.”

“I know right? And the weirdest part is that I’m even a little bit jealous. I want that kind of relationship. Like not to get married right now, I’m young, wild and free, but at least to find the husband material.”

“Yeah, mood.”

“Do you mind if I only ask you about your exes tomorrow? I wanna know, but I’m so fucking tired.” Donghyuck asks, eloquently sighing.

“Of course not. I’m actually very surprised you didn’t collapse as soon as you touched the bed.”

Donghyuck giggles, his eyes already closed. “Thank you Jen’. For the hotel and shit.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Not even thirty seconds later, he’s already snoring. Jeno wonders how he was so coherent. Rambling, but coherent. He guesses it’s the walk added to the cleaning and changing, it always works wonders on Jaemin and Renjun.

Donghyuck shifts closer to him, so close, even, that he feels the warmth emanating from him. Moving to close the distance and cuddle with Donghyuck would be so easy, so fucking easy it becomes painful. He struggles with his desire for what seems to be an eternal amount of time, for now settling to simply look at him, the light of the moon caressing his skin through the shutters. He notices for the first time the moles of his cheeks forming a square, like a constellation. He vaguely remembers a memory from high-school, when he learned during French classes how moles were literally called grains of beauty there, and it never was more fitting. 

He hesitates — stares at Donghyuck — for so long in fact, that when he allows himself to brush Donghyuck’s hair off his forehead, the sun already peeks from the horizon. Then, satisfied but barely, he falls asleep and dreams of sundays in the rain and monoi. 

///

Jeno’s woken up by a door clacking, muffled footsteps and the smell of coffee. The mattress bends and he hears Donghyuck blowing on what’s probably a cup of hot coffee. Opening his eyes against the throbbing headache, he sees that there’s not one but two cups.

“Hi!” Donghyuck greets with a grin. Jeno’s heart clenches at the sight of his tired but bright eyes and disheveled hair. “Coffee? I got you some.”

Jeno moves to sit next to Donghyuck and get the coffee he’s handing him. “Please,” he croaks out before he takes a sip.

“Slept well? I’m so sorry about last night.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine don’t worry. It was entertaining even.”

Donghyuck laughs and Jeno wishes he could hear that every time he wakes up. God is he sappy in the morning.

“Yeah… I kinda made a mess.”

“Well, you did, but it was fun.”

“Thanks for everything.”

“No problem.”

“I’m taking you to brunch to repay you.”

“Oh you don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“Then brunch it is.” Jeno smiles against his cup. He looks at Donghyuck who, by the way, looks very good in Jeno’s baby blue hoodie, is twirling his coffee with a spoon and humming a melody. “How are you… so awake? It seems like _I_ was the one who got blasted.”

“Well to be fair you did get blasted.”

“True.”

“Plus, I don’t really get hangovers.”

“You don’t?!”

“Nope. I guess I’m lucky my metabolism is kickin’”

“I’m so fucking jealous.” Jeno sighs, rubbing his temples. 

“Do you have any aspirin I can get you?” Donghyuck asks, already looking around to find Jeno’s bags.

“Yeah, in my backpack right there.” Jeno gestures. 

Quickly enough, he swallows a pill. Donghyuck is talking and Jeno listens, quietly basking in what he calls a morning when it’s noon already. He’s loving how Amsterdam is going, but when his cup is empty, his lips are still burning with a question. 

“So… Do you remember anything about last night?” He asks, fidgeting with the sheets. He wonders if Donghyuck remembers their conversation, how clingy he was toward Jeno and how this one tried to kiss him. 

“You’re saying that like we fucked.” Donghyuck laughs before his face suddenly turns serious. “Oh my god, did we?!”

“No! Of course not! You were so drunk! And high.”

“Makes sense.” Donghyuck mumbles. “But yeah otherwise I think I pretty much remember everything. I mean, probably not in order, and there’s definitely some stuff missing, but I got the gist. I’ve had it worse, not gonna lie.”

Okay. That doesn’t help Jeno much. But he’s glad Donghyuck doesn’t feel powerless like when during a blackout. And if he wants them to be friends and only friends, then that’s good enough. 

They find a comfortable place to have brunch — giggling when they caught a sight of Heather coming back to her room with the dumbest smile on her face — where they eat good food and lose sight of time in an easy conversation.

“What are your plans for today?” Donghyuck asks, in the middle of his omelette.

“There’s the museum of Rembrandt’s house, I wanted to check it out if there’s not too many people.”

“Oh it’s definitely gonna be crowded.”

“You’ve been there.”

“No, but it’s one of the most famous museums here and it’s the middle of summer.”

“Yeah, the math is easy.”

“Exactly.” Donghyuck takes a sip of orange juice and when his gaze lays on Jeno, he looks slightly nervous. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Oh, of course not! Yeah I’d love to.”

Jeno thinks about the time he could think bullshit about art to himself and get away with it, and he thought Donghyuck would not be that one well-versed in art person who would smack the back of his head. He was very wrong because Donghyuck does exactly that — smack the back of his head every time he spurts out a dumb opinion.

“No, no, no, you can _not_ tell me that these paintings are plain with this lightning! Have you seen this _clair-obscur_?!”

“It’s just lightning!” Jeno contradicts with a huge grin. At this point he doesn’t care about the art anymore, he just wants to tease Donghyuck.

“Just lightning?!” Smack to the head. “Do you know how difficult it is? And look at the composition! It’s just so dynamic!”

“It’s a _picture_ , it can’t be dynamic by definition.”

“Lee Jeno, I will murder you right here and right now, in this museum.”

Turns out Donghyuck spent two years in an Art History degree only to change and study laws to work in some firm that pays him “a shitton of money”. Jeno’s surprised, he wouldn’t have pictured Donghyuck in law studies, and, according to him, it was boring as fuck, but he liked acquiring the knowledge of how society is supposed to work and how it actually works and that he kinda feels like he got plenty of cheat codes on life. 

“Don’t you miss Art History?”

“Oh yeah I do. I thought I could still keep it as a hobby, you know? But I’m swamped with work and so tired when I come back home that I barely have the energy to eat something decent. So I’m loving it right now!”

He really does. It shows in the way he tries to teach Jeno how to recognize the different Greek deities so they could play a game.

“What’s the game?”

“Whenever we see a representation of a Greek deity, we have to guess who it is!”

“... And what do we get when we guess it right?”

The silence that follows is telling Donghyuck just plays for the fun of satisfaction and that he understands Jeno is still dubious. “Okay, okay, okay, what if we keep counts? And at the end of the afternoon whoever scored the lowest has to pay for dinner?”

“You’re aware this is the most unfair game ever, right?”

“Oh come on! Please! I’ll teach you so well we’ll be on the same level.”

Jeno knows Donghyuck is lying through his teeth and that he’ll end up paying for dinner. It also means they’re getting dinner together. Agreeing to Donghyuck’s shitty game idea comes way too easily.

“Uh… I don’t know, Artemis?” Jeno suggests, the wind blowing his hair. They were done with the museum and are now simply wandering around.

“Come on! Take a look at the helmet! And the spear!”

Donghyuck gestures vividly around the statue, staring at Jeno with wide scary eyes like it’s going to make him help remember.

“...Aphrodite?”

Donghyuck stops moving like he’s been left out of all energy, looking at Jeno like he’s in _The Office_. 

“Please.”

“It ain’t Aphrodite?”

“She ain’t naked on the statue! Aphrodite is always naked! No, here it’s my girl Athena! The helmet, Jeno! The helmet! And look on her torso, here’s the aegis. You can’t make it more characteristic.”

“To be fair, I didn’t know jack shit about gods two hours ago. Now, I remember most of their names!”

Donghyuck chuckles. “You told me Dionysus was a girl.”

“Isn’t he androgynous?!”

“In some versions yeah, you’re right.”

“So, there’s an explanation why I got his gender confused.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you that.” Donghyuck gives him a pat on the shoulder before he starts walking again, taking Jeno’s arm. “Still means the score goes to nine against three.”

From the three points — that are obviously his — Jeno got Zeus only because he recognized the lightning, one was by accident and he’s pretty sure Donghyuck lied about the other two so he’d have some points.

Jeno sighs exaggeratedly. “This was all a scam.”

Unsurprisingly, at the end of the day, dinner is on Jeno. It’s fine, he’s more than willing to spend more time with Donghyuck, they’d agreed somewhere in the afternoon with the five girls who had befriended Donghyuck earlier to meet later in the night to have some drinks and they asked Jeno to invite Heather. 

They don’t really eat in a restaurant, it’s more of a fast-food thing. Donghyuck had told him about it, very excited, and wanted him to try it since he never got to try this kind of food. It’s delicious.

///

“I’m leaving tomorrow.” Jeno blurts out.

They’re on their way to meet with the girls — Heather having agreed to come — and holding hands like it’s the most natural thing in the world. He can’t even pinpoint who started it first or when.

Donghyuck frowns his eyebrows. “That’s soon.”

“I know. But not really though, It’d make a week in Amsterdam for me. My bus for—”

“Stop!” Jeno stops in his tracks overall. Looking at his confused expression, Donghyuck explains. “I don’t want to know what’s your next destination. Or what’s your overall travel plan.”

“Why?”

“Don’t you find it beautiful? How we’re two strangers meeting at the end of the world by accident, twice, and having a good time.”

Jeno takes a little more time to think about what’s implied in Donghyuck’s words more than to absorb what he actually told.

“I think we could maybe have a good time elsewhere if we coordinate just a little, or have each other’s phone numbers or social medias.”

Donghyuck turns to him with scared eyes, taking him aback.

“It’s just… don’t take it the wrong way. It would make you so _real_ , and you have to commit to real things — people, I guess. I’m just… Sorry, I just want to keep things with mystery, you know? It’s just very scary… you see what I mean?”

“I think I can understand. But you don’t have to commit to anything. It’s just…” Jeno leaves his sentence on hold, not wanting to bring onto the conversation how much he’d like to kiss Donghyuck since they met. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, tell me.”

“It’s nothing.” Jeno insists and gives Donghyuck a smile he aims to be reassuring.

“Look, I know I sent very mixed signals, and that there’s definitely something going on here.” Donghyuck speaks up, all too perspicacious. “Truth is, I like you. And the more I spend time with you, the more I like you. And the more I like you the more I get scared. Listen… I’ve been hurt. Badly. I’m just scared.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry, you don’t have to take it too seriously. If you want, what happens in Amsterdam stays in Amsterdam. There’s no pressure. Whatever you give me, I’ll be happy with it.”

They exchange sweet grins. Donghyuck looks more peaceful and Jeno’s relieved he didn’t read into things wrong.

“Let’s make the most of our time here then.” Donghyuck, muses, a little too playful.

///

If yesterday was fun, it can’t compare to the night they’re having right now. Yet less inebriated, they can’t seem to keep their hands off each other, at a point Irene makes fun of them, longingly looking at Seulgi and throwing herself at her every time she makes a joke — though Jeno’s sure she’s just using them as an excuse. He doesn't mind the jokes, he likes the way Donghyuck’s chin fits on his shoulder. 

The music is loud, and they dance together, laughing even if they don’t know why. Donghyuck takes Jeno’s hand and makes him twirl, Jeno reciprocates before they twirl together, like an old couple in the fifties. So much happens around them, but they don’t see. The girls are talking to them but they don’t hear. They’re simply too close, too enraptured in each other, their eyes locked, dived into each other.

“Oh baby, you got hips like Jagger.” Donghyuck teases as they’re dancing.

“You like ‘em?” Jeno asks, half-joking, half-serious.

Donghyuck’s pupils darken, Jeno’s got his answer. “They’ve been driving me crazy,” he murmurs in Jeno’s ears, lust dripping from his voice. A shiver runs Jeno’s spine. 

The night is just so much better because it's so much more sincere.

When Donghyuck leans in, under a streetlight outside the club and cupping Jeno’s face with his hands, Jeno isn’t surprised. They close their eyes and their lips join, like old lovers meeting. At first, it’s gentle and sweet, before it quickly becomes deeper. It reminds Jeno of this one old song, _Electric Love_ , the way they cling to each other, how Donghyuck’s thumb rubs against his cheek, sending him shivers, and how he feels Donghyuck’s waist under his hands. Sliding his hands under his shirt is the easiest thing in the world. He touches his skin, soft and warm, hears Donghyuck moaning and feels Donghyuck’s other hand moving to grip on his hair.

“Get a room!” Wendy yells, probably having gone out to smoke.

Donghyuck smiles against Jeno’s lips. They’re going to do just that.

///

The way to Jeno’s hotel room had been… chaotic, and slippery, in some way. 

It’s not difficult to walk when you’re a bit tipsy. It is, though, when you’re very horny and constantly wanting to make out with the person beside you, resulting in almost stopping to kiss every two minutes just to realize that, fuck, you really wish you’d be in the room _right now_ , and stumbling, almost running to get there as quick as possible.

They did have a fun break into a laundromat though. Donghyuck is very agile with his tongue and the windows were very steamy when they left.

Arriving at the room, Jeno wonders for a second how soundproof the walls are until his attention is drifted in a snap to Donghyuck as he’s pushed onto the bed. Donghyuck climbs on top of him, having removed his shirt already.

Tonight, Jeno learns three things about Donghyuck. First, having sex with him was an _experience_ , one he would and could never forget. Second, never could his name sound more godly than moaned by his lips. Third, he looks the prettiest, asleep, naked, dozed off into a post-orgasmic haze.

————————— 3. Dresden ——

Meeting Donghyuck the first time was by chance, the second, maybe a coincidence, but the third time can only mean fate.

They’re in the middle of Dresden in Germany, right next to the iconic church the Frauenkirche. The place is buzzing with tourists going in and out of the monument, taking pictures, walking around the historical part of the city and stopping by some tea rooms. People glide around them as if they were moved around by invisible strings, not noticing the two men, meters away but staring at each other as intensely as if they were in one another’s arms. Like struck by lightning, they don’t move. 

After the stunning disbelief, comes a wave of happiness, first bubbling up inside his chest, growing, to then wash over him completely. They laugh at the same time, coming towards each other in one movement. 

In no time, Donghyuck’s hands have slid on Jeno’s waist to encircle him wholly while Jeno rests his arms on his shoulders. Warmth radiates around them, sweet and welcoming like the feeling of coming back home — even if miles and miles away from their apartments. 

“Hi.” Donghyuck grins.

“Hi,” Jeno whispers back.

“You’re here.”

“Who would have thought?”

“Not me.” And then, in a chuckle, Donghyuck kisses him. 

When they part, Jeno appreciates how the sun falls on Donghyuck’s face, golden and making his delicate eyes twinkle.

“Wanna grab coffee?” He asks.

“More than I ever did.” Donghyuck answers simply.

///

The next few days are a dream. Everything is soft and beautiful around them, they spend their days laughing and bickering, their evenings in bars and the rest of their night in bed. Jeno had cancelled his reservation and moved his stuff to Donghyuck’s hotel, paying half of the room’s price. 

“This trip would have been so much less expensive if we’d been together from the beginning.” Donghyuck sighed, joking around.

“Why not have another one?” Jeno had replied, leaving to Donghyuck to interpret if he was being serious or not. He’d expected this one to brush it off, but the smile he gave was hesitant enough to be earnest. ‘Why not?’ was left hanging in the air. 

And as if there aren't enough coincidences yet, they realize they’re leaving on the same date, four days from now.

“Where are you going next?” Donghyuck interrogates, startling him.

“I thought you didn’t want to know.” Jeno turns to him, putting his interest off the theater play they’re watching — well, that Donghyuck is watching because Jeno fucked up with his lenses in the morning and doesn’t see shit — his arm around the other’s shoulders.

“I changed my mind.” Donghyuck's gaze is fixed on the play but the shy blush on his face tells Jeno he’s not paying attention to the actors anymore. “Once was fun, twice was surprising, three times is just… it means something I think.”

Jeno smiles, bittersweet. “Actually, I’m going back home after Dresden.”

“Oh.”

The main actor is belting a high-note but the theatre feels silent. 

“Where do you live again?”

“New-York.” Jeno answers.

“That’s a long way from Seoul.”

“Yeah.” Jeno sighs before pressing a kiss on Donghyuck’s temple. Donghyuck shifts closer to him to snuggle in his embrace. 

“Do you want me to find a way to you?”

“I think I just discovered something, someone, incredible and that I barely got time before it’s being ripped away from me. And I don’t think I wanna give up on you that easily.”

Donghyuck turns to him, an audacious flint lighting his eyes. “There might be something then, I’ll think about it and tell you later.”

“Okay.” Jeno murmurs.

“Hey, do you want the glasses now? The guy just put back on his shirt, I’ve lost interest.” Donghyuck removed his glasses to put them on Jeno’s nose as this one clacked his tongue, fakely annoyed — still a little jealous, but don’t tell Donghyuck. They’ve been working out this system, well Donghyuck lended him his glasses for some time so he could see some part of the play and from that point they were wearing the glasses by turn. Donghyuck rubs circles on his hand and they fall silent for the rest of the play — if you don’t count Donghyuck’s dumb jokes and Jeno’s muffled giggles. 

///

The next day, Jeno wakes up to the voice of Donghyuck on a phone call. He’s standing on the balcony with the window almost closed, so Jeno doesn’t really piece together what he’s saying. He looks at his figure, leaning on the guardrail gracefully like he’s the lead actor of a rom-com. In a way, he kinda is, in the rom-com of Jeno’s life.

God, is he sappy in the morning.

“Oh my god, yes I know it’s moving fast. No, no, no you don’t get to lecture me about this, y’all _literally_ moved in after two weeks.”

The person on the phone talks.

“Situations are not that different, they’re actually pretty similar.”

More buzzes on the other line Jeno can’t understand.

“It’s not just about him! The offer is great, the paycheck is great, the office is great and the case seems actually interesting.”

Jeno’s very drowsy and Donghyuck’s voice seems to be moving away. He’s hungry though and he knows the hotel makes bombass chocolate pancakes. He should try to wait a little until he’s done with his phone call. 

“I was considering the offer when I first got it, I just got another reason to maybe accept it. It’s like… the balance of pros and cons is changing, you know? I’m not saying I’m gonna take it, I’m just… thinking about it.”

But in the meantime he’s very tired, and if he’s lucky, he may wake up in Donghyuck’s arms if he falls asleep again.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do after… It’s temporary but if I work well they’ll most probably offer me a permanent job, or I’ll get back to Seoul. Listen I don’t know about that, it doesn’t really matter.”

Donghyuck turns from the guardrail, his profile cut by the light of the sun and casting a shadow over the bed. 

“No, it really doesn’t matter! It’s not like I’d be living with him or anything. If it doesn’t go well between us then to me it’s just a six months-ish long business trip in New-York. Looks nice on my resume.”

It’s getting really hard to keep his eyelids open, heavy like lead. 

“I’d be missing you too. And Johnny too. But maybe it’s what I need too, you know? The bastard stripped so many things away from me, I have to build something new. It’s a chance I’ve been given, and I think I should take it.” 

Donghyuck chuckles at something the person says. Jeno likes how his laugh sounds. It’s pretty, and dorky, most of the time, but pretty too.

“Yeah… he’s that great. No, seriously he’s just… He’s worth the try. Definitely.

Jeno lets go, and takes a deep breath before drifting away. He hopes Donghyuck will order the pancakes.

(He already ordered them.)

///

They play Donghyuck’s game of ‘Guess the mythological figure and don’t pay for dinner!’ a lot, at, of course, Donghyuck’s insistence. Jeno loses, obviously, and he pays for dinner but to compensate the other pays for lunch. Jeno thinks he doesn’t have to, the smooches Donghyuck gives him on the cheek after they leave the restaurants are largely worth the gaping hole in his wallet.

“And here’s your latte.” Jeno announces as he plops down on the armchair, setting their cups of coffee on the table.

Donghyuck snaps back from the contemplation of whatever was on his phone. His eyes lay a second on Jeno, serious, and a nervous sigh shakes his shoulders. “There’s something we need to talk about.”

“No Hyuck,” Jeno laughs, “you can’t break up with me, we’re not even together.”

“It’s not like that, silly. It’s just… well, it’s serious. And I need you to be honest.”

“Sure.”

“Completely honest.”

“I’ll be completely honest, don’t worry. Now, please spit it out, you’re scaring me.”

“Fine. So. A branch of my company offered me a job, which should last at least six months, but it’s probably going to be longer. Like a year. They’ve been sued for something important and they’re in big shit so they need more people to help them and I’m bloody good at my job. Anyway. The branch is in New-York.”

Oh.

Oh. In New-York. That’s where Jeno lives.

“What about Seoul?”

“I’d be leaving Seoul in like, two to four weeks, top. I have some files to close and the others to delegate. So… what do you think?”

“Well I think it’d probably be great for your career and that if you want to do it you should!”

“... And about us?”

“What do you mean? I’m not sure I’m following.” Oh god, it looks like Jeno stabbed Donghyuck in the heart. “I just wanna make sure I’m not reading things wrong!” He rushes to say, placing his hand on Donghyuck’s one.

“Well… do you see us becoming a thing if I come to New-York? Because I’m not doing long distance, but a boyfriend in New-York does sound pretty good.”

“Wow. What about your commitment issues? I mean I love the development! But I’m confused.”

“Screw my commitment issues and screw my ex! I got an offer to work in New -York two weeks before leaving on holidays where I met that one damn pretty boy, who lives in New-York, not once, not twice, but three damn times, and all by accident. It’s like it’s meant to be! I guess I wanna try, and you?”

A smile blooms on Jeno’s face. “Of course, a boyfriend in New-York sounds amazing.”

///

They spend an awful — almost sinful — amount of time in bed now that Jeno’s thinking about. Can you really blame them though? In the subdued lighting, it’s like time has stopped, the mattress is soft and the covers comfortable, their skins are warm and silky pressed together. There’s no other places to be other than right now.

Donghyuck is tracing the lines of Jeno’s features, his nose, his jaws, his forehead, and he touches his mole under his eye and pecks kisses on his lips from time to time, when he feels like it. Jeno simply basks in his presence, looking at him like he’s one of those seven wonders of the world and rubbing his thumb at the bottom of his back.

“I’m going to fall in love with you,” Jeno murmurs.

It’s true. Jeno is embraced by the certainty his future promises him Donghyuck. He feels sure that the butterflies flying in his stomach every time Donghyuck smiles will grow in a more tender feeling. Even if he doesn’t know Donghyuck much, from how natural and vulnerable they’re with each other, it’s like their souls recognize and speak to each other. What he’s learned by now though, is enough to know that whatever he will discover next, he’s going to adore it, like a worshipper to his god.

Donghyuck isn’t afraid. He doesn’t recoil and even leans in a little more.

“How’s that?” he asks, with the softest voice.

“You were unexpected,” Jeno breathes out after a moment of reflection, “and you’re surprising. You’re the breath of fresh air I went to chase all the way to Europe. You’re novelty, new experiences and fun. You’re happiness, laughter and sunshine. You’re intensity, strength and a storm that takes me with you. You could be what makes me want to get up in the morning and what drives me through life. But you’re not just that, you’re also caring, sweet, kind, generous and nurturing. You could be my home and you could be the hug that reassures me after a long day. You’re all I need but also so much more than that.” Jeno kisses his lips with all the tenderness he’s capable of. “Hey, sunshine, please don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying. You’re crying.” Donghyuck denies, his eyes brimmed with tears, before he hides in the crook of Jeno’s neck. 

“I’m going to fall in love with you,” Jeno repeats, “so damn hard.”

————————— 4. New-York ——

It’s already fall when Jeno jumps into a cab to the airport. No suitcase, no big bags, only his phone in his sweaty hands and his leg bouncing with excitement. 

It’s today.

It’s the day Donghyuck comes to New-York. After almost two months — it took him longer than expected to close his files — thousands of texts and a few sleepy facetimes — calling on the other end of the planet is not the easiest thing — he’s boarded on a plane from Seoul to his boyfriend in New-York.

Jeno’s early. It’s fine. He’ll only wander in the airport for an hour before Donghyuck emerges. It’s okay. Donghyuck is coming.

He’s scared too. He knows that they weren’t just about the summer, the two months of waiting miles and miles away from each other proved they didn’t only work because of the magic of travel — or the magic of the mind-blowing sex. But, still, what if it goes wrong? Sure, it’s not like they’re moving in together. Donghyuck’s company rents him an apartment to himself. 

“we’re not moving like lesbians” Donghyuck had texted.

“wdym?”

“moving in after two weeks”

“why not tho”

“it’s in the name, we’re gays not lesbians”

“i’d move like a lesbian for u”

“no ur not a lesbian you’re a useless v whipped gay”

“ur a useless and very whipped gay”

“only for you baby”

Jeno is at the terminal by now. He tried sitting down but his body kept buzzing with energy so he had to stand up. It hits him again. He’s going to see Donghyuck in a few minutes. He bounces a little on his feet. A lady is kind of looking weirdly at him but he barely notices her. He grins, he’s going to see Donghyuck.

He doesn’t start working until next week and Jeno’s semester for his thesis hasn’t technically begun yet, which gave this one plenty of time to set up the planning of a perfect week to discover New-York. He’s included, of course, all the touristic shits, because Donghyuck is very easy to make happy and the Empire State Building very accessible, but also his own favorites addresses of restaurants, places to hang out and coffee shops, his university and the quickest way to go from his to Donghyuck’s apartment. Donghyuck is also going to meet Jaemin and Renjun, they’ve been pestering Jeno about it since the moment he told them about this ‘Venice boy’ as they call him. They’ve also teased him relentlessly about his massive crush? infatuation? love? But that’s just the usual.

Which reminds him that Donghyuck’s friends, Johnny and Mark, have already booked their tickets to visit their best-friend in his new city for Christmas. Donghyuck told him they haven’t let him breathe about Jeno either, so technically, they’re equal.

It also means Jeno is going to meet the infamous married dorks, and that this one is going to meet Jeno’s own couple of dorks, not married yet, but Jaemin bought the ring a week after he and Renjun started dating anyway. 

It’s all coming together so fast and so beautifully.

And it’s happening. People are coming from the plane. 

He scrutinizes every face, but the pretty doe eyes are nowhere to be seen. His frustration grows but at this point Jeno doesn’t even know how to word how he feels. He’s like the sun, a bubble of energy and light in perpetual eruption. Before his own sun appears.

Donghyuck looks tired, even under his glasses, his eyebags are dark and his bag looks heavy and there’s some bread crumbs on the corner of his mouth. His eyes look into the crowd and the second he catches a glance of Jeno, he lights up. His smile is so big and soft that Jeno thinks this is it. This is the moment when he explodes, when his heart catches on fire, when he spontaneously combusts. Donghyuck quickens his speed and Jeno unfreezes, taking long strides to meet him halfway. 

Donghyuck’s bag drops on the floor when their lips meet. They part, eyes still closed, taking in each other’s presence. Jeno smells his hair.

“Please don’t do that, I’m so gross,” Donghyuck whines, but he pulls Jeno closer and hugs him tightly.

“I couldn’t care less.”

They stay like that a long time, way too long for people meeting at a terminal. But as they said, they couldn’t care less.

When the hug ends, Donghyuck’s eyes wander on Jeno’s face.

“Pretty boy, will you show me my new home?”

“If you’ll follow me.” Jeno invites.

He takes Donghyuck’s bag and his hand, his heart beating faster at the touch. Donghyuck squeezes his hand lightly and Jeno knows it. This is it, this is when he falls in love.


End file.
